Unwanted Feelings or Not?
by Mrs.Salazar-Slytherin
Summary: Its about Draco and Hermione's seventh year. They are both Head boy and girl. Draco must be a spy for the Order to find out who the new Dark Lord is. Hermione realizes that he has changed. Will they form a friendship? Will it become something more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione sat in the Heads common room going over the essay she had just finished for Potions. Along with Ron's and Harry's. As she was getting ready to put her things away the portait door opened and in walked the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Hermione just ignored him and put her things in her bookbag.

"Poor mudblood, are Potty and Weasel out snogging with their girls somewhere while you do all their homework?" Malfoy sneered.

Hermione glared at him, "Sod off Malfoy. I dont have time for your games." She said getting up and heading towards her bedroom.

"Whatever Granger." Malfoy said rolling his eyes, chuckling.

Hermione put her bookbag down and headed towards her miorror. She looked at her reflection in the miorror and sighed. She wasnt the same bushy-haired,buck-toothed bookworm anymore. Ok she was still the bookworm but her apperance has changed over the summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts. Her hair was wavy and tameable, instead of the busy hair she used to have. Her teeth were perfect. She had gotten taller and had filled in most places. She wondered if she was so pretty like Ron and Harry and Ginny have told her then why was she the only one that was single? Ron was dating Lavander and Harry was dating Ginny. She spent most of her time alone unless she had to do Head duties with Malfoy. Most of her days were spent in the library or the common room when they didnt have classes. She sat there too caught up in her thoughts that she didnt hear Malfoy yelling for her downstairs. Finally she snapped out of it when she heard him pounding on her door.

"Granger get down here! Potty and Weasel are at the door calling for you." He said through the door.

She opened the door and glared at him. "Okay Im coming!" She said pushing past him and walking down the stairs. She opened the portrait door and let the boys in.

"Did you finish the essays yet Hermione?" Ron asked eagarly.

Hermione sighed and ran back upstairs to retreive the papers. "Here you guys go." She said handing them their essays. The boys thanked her and gave her a hug before leaving, completely ignoring the fact that Malfoy was sitting in the common room the whole time glariing at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I dont know why you let them walk all over you like that." Malfoy said walking towards the couch and sitting down.

"I dont know what your talking about." She said glaring at him. "I do not let my friends walk all over me!"

Malfoy just chuckled, "So what do you call that?" He asked her.

She just rolled her eyes at him. "I was just correcting their mistakes for them thats all." She said crossing her arms against her chest.

It was Malfoys turn to roll his eyes. "Looks like you did their entire essays Granger." He said smirking.

"Whatever Malfoy. You dont know anything." Hermione said turning around and walking back towards the stairs.

Malfoy jumped up and quickly caught up to her before she made it up the stairs. He turned her around to face him.

"What in the bloody hell do you want Malfoy?" She asked glaring at him. "Let me go!" She tried to pull free of his grip but he was stronger then her.

"I've noticed that Potty and Weasel ignore you now that they have girlfriends, but the only time they dont ignore you is if they need help on their work." Malfoy sneered.

Hermione looked at him in fear. He was gripping her arm too tight. She also realized that he was right. She wondered why Malfoy was bringing this up. He never cared about what she did before.

"Am I right?" He asked her with a smirk on his face.

Hermione was able to pull free of his grip and she moved away from him. "Leave me alone Malfoy." She said walking towards the portrait door. She decided to go to the library because thats the only place she knew she wouldnt be bothered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry that I havent updated in a long time! Also I am sorry if the chapters seem short. I am trying to make them longer.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot. Charatcers and places that you recognize belong to J.K Rowling.

ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

Hermione walked into the library and found a seat in a secluded section where she was sure no one would bother her. She sat down and thought about what Malfoy had said back in the common room.

"Do they really use me to do their homework?" Hermione asked herself out loud.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." A voice said next to her.

Hermione looked up to see Ginny sitting next to her.

"Oh hey Gin.Why arent you with Harry?" She asked getting up and browsing the bookself.

"He's got quidditch practice." Ginny said looking around the library for some reason.

Hermione finally found the book she was looking for; _Hogwarts; A History. _She sat back down and looked over at Ginny.

"Whats wrong Gin." She asked her red-haired friend.

"Oh its nothing I was just thinking." Ginny said avoiding Hermiones' stare.

"Okay then." Hermione said. She knew she wasnt going to get Ginny to talk if she didnt want to, but she knew to give her time and she would start talking.

Hermione opened the book and began reading. She already read the book over twenty times or so. She wasnt too sure, seeing as she lost count. She was getting absorbed into the book when she heard a familiar voice.

"Cant keep your head out of a book for ten minutes can you Granger?" Malfoy said, smirking.

Hermione looked up in annoyance, "I came here to get away from you now what do you want?" She asked closing the book and putting it aside.

"McGonagall wants to see us in her office." He sneered.

Hermione got up and put the book back and turned to Ginny.

"I'll see you later. I'll stop by the common room after the meeting with McGonagall." She told her.

"Okay I'll see you then. I'm going to go find Harry and Ron." Ginny said getting up and walking out of the library.

Hermione quickly walked out of the library trying to get away from Malfoy. No such luck he quickly caught up with her.

"So Granger thinking about what I mentioned back in the common room?" He asked, smirking.

"Sod off Malfoy. Lets just go see what McGonagall wants and go our separate ways for the day." She said walking faster.

* * *

Again I am sorry that the chapter is short. I am working on making the others longer. PLZ R&R TO LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE POSTING THIS STORY!!


	4. Chapter 4

They walked in silence the rest of the way to McGonagalls office. A million thoughts were running through Herniones' mind at once. _What does McGonagall want? What was wrong with Ginny? She was acting kind of weird back in the library. Do the boys really use me just to do their homework?_ As she was lost in her own little world she didnt realize that they were by McGonagalls office until Malfoy pushed her.

She glared at him, "What was that for?" She asked him.

"We are in front of McGonagalls office and you were standing there in your own little world. I tried to get your attention by yelling at you but that didnt work so I had to push you. Trust me I didnt want to but we have to go in her office." Malfoy said moving away from her.

Hermione just shrugged it off and turned towards the gargoyle statue and said the password,"Lemon drops". The gargoyle leaped aside to let them pass. Hermione and Malfoy walked up the spiraling staircase until they got to the big wooden door, they knocked on the door, "Come in" a voice said from inside.

They walked in and noticed that McGonagall was sitting at her desk looking worried. They took a seat in front of her. Malfoy looked at Hermione giving her a look of confusion. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. Ten minutes must have passed before McGonagall spoke.

"Im afraid that we are in danger." She said, "Although Voldemort is no longer in power there are still some of his faithful death eaters loose and I have a feeling that they are coming together and soon they will have a new leader. Im not sure who the new Dark Lord will be but thats where you come in Mr.Malfoy." She said looking at him.

Malfoy just looked confused. He was looking at McGonagall like she grew two extra heads. "What do you mean thats where I come in?" He asked, glaring at her.

"Well you see you are the only one who they wont suspect is a spy. They'll think that you're still on their side, that your a spy for them." McGonagall said looknig at a shocked Hermione and a confused Draco.

"And what makes you think that Im_ not_ on their side?" Draco sneered after the confusion went away.

McGonagall just chuckled, "Trust me Mr.Malfoy I know your not so you dont have to hide it anymore. I mean you didnt have the courage to kill Dumbledore did you? As Dumbledore said that night you are not a murderer. You can change." Mcgonagall said.

"I still dont get what this has to do with us." Hermione spoke, confusion written all over her face.

"Well Mr. Malfoy I want you to go to their meetings and make them think that you are still on their side. Tell them that you will spy on the Order for them." She said.

"Whats the Order?" Draco asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of witches and wizards that formed back in the 1970s. The group was formed to fight against Voldemort when he was in power. The Order still fights today." McGonagall said_(sorry this isnt much of a description. I cant find my book and Im not able to get on Google on this computer because its for school work only)._

"So you mean to tell me that I have to go back to the death eaters and act like Im still on their side and Im spying for them?" Draco asked, still trying to grasp the concept of the whole thing.

"Yes we will be giving you false information to give to them. You will actually be spying for us." McGonagall said.

"I still dont get what any of this has to do with me." Hermione spoke up.

"Well Mrs.Granger I really just wanted you to hear it from me instead of finding out otherwise." McGonagall said, "Mr.Malfoy when we have our first Hogsmade weekend is when you will go to the first meeting."

"Ok is that all?" Draco said getting bored sitting there. He had better things to do. Hermione just sat there trying to let everything sink in.

_So Draco has changed._

_Wait a minute since when did you start calling him Draco?_

_What does it matter?_

_It does matter this is the same slime ball that tormented you for the past six years!_

_Times change and so do people. Plus if we are going to try and get along to work together we are going to have to use first names._

Hermione shook her head. She really needed to stop arguing with herself. She didnt even realize that Draco and McGonagall were looking at her until Draco said something.

"Huh? What was that?" She asked looking at him.

"I asked you if you were alright." He said looking at her funny.

"Yes Im fine. Just dazed off thats all." Hermione said.

McGonagall watched the two and held in a laugh. "You two may go now. Oh and remember not to mention this to anyone." She told the two students sitting in front of her.

The two nodded and headed towards the door. Once they were out of the office they headed towards the Heads' common room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Draco went their separate ways. Hermione headed to the Gryffindor common room and Draco headed towards the Heads' common room. She walked all the way up to the seventh floor until she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password." The Fat Lady asked.

"Fizzing Whizbees." Hermione said. The portrait door swung open and she walked in.

She found Ginny sitting by the fire with Ron and Harry. She walked up to them and sat down next to Ron. The boys were in the middle of a game of wizards chess, Ron was currently winning. Hermione wondered where Lavender was, she was always near Ron every chance she got.

"Hey Hermione what did McGonagall want?" Ginny asked her.

The boys stopped playing their game to hear what she had to say. "Oh nothing really. She, uh, just wanted to see how everything was going." Hermione lied.

She held her breath to see if they believed her. Sure enough they bought it.

"Oh okay then, Malfoy's not giving you any trouble is he because if he is all you have to do is tell us and we'll take care of him." Harry said looking back at the game. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Honestly you two I can very well take care of myself I'm not a little girl." Hermione said getting frustrated.

She was getting tired of them always treating her like a little girl when it came to defending herself. They think she can't take care of Malfoy herself. Hell she punched him in their third year. She was tired of them always underestimating her.

"Sorry 'Mione we didn't mean to get you upset. We're sure you can take care of yourself. It's just that when it comes to Malfoy we get over-protective." Ron said looking at her.

"Well Draco hasn't done anything to me yet. If he does I can take care of him." Hermione said. It took her a few seconds to realize that she just called him Draco in front of them instead of Malfoy.

"Did you just call him Draco?" Ron asked looking disgusted.

Oh great, here we go now. Hermione thought.

"Yes, Ronald that is his name isn't it?" She said getting angry.

"Since when in the bloody hell did you start calling him DRACO?!" Ron yelled.

Hermione stood up to leave; she didn't have to take this from him. She waved good-bye to Ginny and left the common room, heading towards her own. Once she got to the portrait she said the password and walked through to the common room. Hermione was so angry with Ron that she didn't notice Draco sitting in the chair by the fire as she headed to her bedroom.

"What's wrong with you Granger?" He asked not looking away from the fire.

Hermione turned around and glared at him, "Why do you care Malfoy?!" She asked him.

Draco winced, "Look Gran- I mean Hermione I think that we should try to be friends if we are going to be working together." He said looking at her.

"Are you trying to make my friends hate me even more?" She asked trying to keep her voice down.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean that I called you Draco in front of them and they went off on me, well Ron was the one that went off on me. I didn't give the others a chance." Hermione said walking towards the couch and sitting down.

She wasnt sure what to do. She wanted to start a friendship with Draco, but that meant losing her best friends. She needed to make sure he changed for good before making anything final.

"You called me Draco?!" He said looking at her, surprise written all over his face.

"Yes I did. It slipped, but if we are going to try to be friends we should start calling each other by our first names. Also you have to prove to me that you've changed." She said looking straight at him, "Oh and when in public we are still emimies to everyone, got it?" Draco nodded and looked back into the fire.

"Right well Im going to my room." Hermione said getting up and heading towards her room


	6. Chapter 6

Once Hermione was in her room she grabbed some clothes and headed towards the shower, making sure she locked both doors. After twenty minutes Hermione emerged from the bathroom in a pair of capris and a t-shirt. She went and layed on her bed, pulling her journal from underneath the pillow. She opened it up and began writing.

_Dear Journal,_

_I found out some very- shall we say shocking- news today. Theres a new 'Dark Lord' rising and the ministry doesnt know who it is. So McGonagall asked Draco, yes thats right I called him Draco, to go undercover and find out. Which means he has to act like hes still on the Death Eaters side. I was surprised to hear that he wasnt because up until that point I thought he was. Maybe he has changed. Only time will tell though. I want to be friends with him and give him a chance, but like I told him he has to prove to me that he has changed. We are going to start calling each other by our first names but in public we are still enemies._

_I went to see Harry, Ron and Ginny at the Gryffindor common room and I accidently said Draco instead of Malfoy in front of them. Ron blew up at me, like I figured he would. As for the other two I didnt give them the chance. Draco seemed shocked when I told him. I honestly think that we will be able to get along. Who knows. We'll have to see what happens._

_Well Im going to go. I'll write soon._

_Hermione._

Hermione put her journal back underneath her pillow and headed down to the common room. Draco was still there where she had left him. He was reading a book and didnt notice that she took a seat across from him. She laughed silently, watching him read. She watched how his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. She watched his sliver/grey eyes dart back and fourth looking at the page. She looked at his lips as he silently mouthed the words.

_He looks hot when hes reading like that. _

_Leave it to you to think someones hot when thier reading._

Hermione shook her head and looked back towards him. "And you call me a bookworm? You didnt even notice me walk into the common room." She said startling him.

She laughed as he nearly jumped out of his skin. Draco put the book down and looked at her.

"Whats so funny Hermione?" He asked glaring at her.

"You."

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

The next thing Hermione knew Draco was on top of her tickling her. She tried to squirm out from under him but he was too strong. She tried to push him off of her but again he was too strong. She could hardly breathe because she was laughing so hard.

"D-Draco, s-s-stop. I cant breathe." Hermione said between breaths.

Draco finally got off of her and sat next to her. She sat up and hit him playfully on the arm. She sat there trying to catch her breath before she spoke.

"I guess you have changed." She said looking at him.

Draco nodded, "Yeah I have."

"But you know you still have to make me truly believe it before I trust you." Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah I know I do." Draco said laughing, "Hey can you help me with this essay for Transfiguration?"

"Sure." Hermione said grabbing the book he was reading earlier. And with that the two teens knew things were going to be different for now on.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later Hermione and Draco finished the essay for Transfiguration. They sat there talking about anything and everything just to pass the time. The two teens soon realized that it was easy to talk to one another. They both were very bright so the conversations weren't dull one bit. Someone knocked on the portrait door and Draco got up to answer it, but as he was getting up to answer the door he tripped and fell. Hermione started laughing so hard. Draco got up and went to open the portrait door. There behind the portrait where Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"What do you want Potter?" He asked, glaring at the trio.

"We are here to see Hermione ferret now move out of our way." Ron said pushing past him, the others following.

Hermione sat on the couch still laughing at Draco from when he tripped over who knows what. Draco walked over to them and grabbed his essay and book.

"We'll finish this conversation later Granger." He said looking at her then walking to his bedroom.

Hermione nodded and faced her friends. She noticed that they had a look of disgust and confusion on their faces.

"What were you and the ferret talking about?" Ron asked, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes and switched positions on the couch.

"I was just helping him with his Transfiguration essay that's all." She said shrugging.

Hermione could tell that they were suspicious, and that Ron seemed to be somewhat jealous. She didn't know why Ron seemed jealous seeing as he had Lavender to snog whenever he wanted.

"So 'Mione Hogsmeade is this weekend you want to go with us?" Ginny asked her hopefully.

Hermione knew that by 'us' she meant Lavender too. Personally Hermione didn't want to see 'Lav-Lav' or Ron snogging any chance they got. She would rather have a detention then see them glued at the mouth. Plus she didn't want to feel like the third wheel.

"Sorry Gin, I have a lot of homework to do." She said, hoping that they would just leave it be.

Ginny, Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at her.

"Fine Hermione but you have until Friday to let us know if you change your mind." Harry said getting up and helping Ginny.

The trio each gave her a hug and headed out the common room.

Hermione sighed and sat back against the couch. She hated telling her friends that she didn't want to go with them, but lately she's felt like the fifth wheel so to speak. The Hogsmeade trip was on Saturday and it was only Wednesday. Hermione jumped when she felt Draco sit next to her.

"So Hermione, there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to go? You know just as friends." Draco said looking at her. "I mean I know you don't want to go with Potty and Weasel because they'll be with their girlfriends and you'll feel like the fifth wheel so why don't we go together?"

Hermione just looked at him like he grew two heads. She couldn't possibly go with Draco to Hogsmeade. She had told her friends that she had a lot of work to do. If she was to show up at Hogsmeade with Draco and her friends saw her things were sure to get a bit crazy.

"I don't know Draco let me think about it okay?" She said giving him a small smile.

"Okay just let me know when you have an answer." He said getting up and walking back to his bedroom


End file.
